Superman
Superman è una canzone dei R.E.M cantata da Jake Puckerman e Ryder Lynn e presente nell'episodio I superduetti, il settimo della quarta stagione, in cui Finn assegna come compito alcuni "duetti dinamici". Jake e Ryder sono costretti a mettersi assieme e cantare una canzone, ma in realtà i due colgono l'occasione per dimostrare l'un l'altro di non piacersi. Ryder dice che la sua scelta da supereroe è "MegaStud". Inizia la canzone. I due si guardano l'un l'altro negli occhi mentre camminano in Aula canto con abiti eleganti, cappelli e occhiali stile-nerd, simile agli abbigliamenti di Clark Kent, ovvero Superman. I due si scambiano sguardi di sfida. Si spingono quando uno dei due va da Marley mentre cantano, cercando di impressionarla. Successivamente i due ragazzi si tolgono il cappello e Sugar, afferrandone uno, lo indossa. I due cantano a Marley, mentre lei sorride guardando di sbieco Kitty, piena di gelosia. Saltano sul pianoforte e si strappano i loro abiti e pantaloni, rivelando i loro costumi da supereroi. Entrambi hanno le iniziali "MS" per MegaStud. Il Glee Club li guarda interessati, Kitty ancora insoddisfatta. Artie chiede se "MS" era la malattia di una ragazza a Finn, che risponde, dicendo che pensava che fosse rivista per ragazze. Anche in questo caso, vanno da Marley, Kitty è invidiosa, Ryder e Jake continuano a spingersi a vicenda. Jake afferra Marley che sorride timidamente, Ryder la prende. La canzone si conclude con Ryder e Jake che iniziano una lotta, dandosi a pugni l'un l'altro. Si picchiano sul pavimento colpendo leggii e spartiti. Finn dice di fare qualcosa. Così lui e Sam li tirano. Marley ha un viso sbalordito. Testo della canzone Jake: I am, Ryder: I am, Jake e Ryder: I am superman And I know what's happening. Jake: I am, Ryder: I am, Jake e Ryder: I am superman And I can do anything. You don't really love that guy you make it with now do you I know you don't love that guy 'cause I can see right through you. Jake: I am, Ryder: I am, Jake e Ryder: I am superman And I know what's happening. Jake: I am, Ryder: I am, Jake e Ryder: I am superman And I can do anything. If you go a million miles away. I'll track you down girl. Trust me when I say I know the pathway to your heart. Oh! Oh! Ryder: Yeah! Jake e Ryder: Yeah-eah! If you go a million miles away. I'll track you down girl. Trust me when I say I know the pathway to your Ryder: Heart! Jake: I am superman Jake e Ryder: And I know what's happening. Ryder: Uh oh! oh! Jake: I am, Ryder: I am, Jake e Ryder: I am superman And I can do anything. Jake: Yeah! Ryder: Oh! Oh! Jake: I am, Ryder: I am, Jake e Ryder: I am superman And I know what's happening Ryder: Yeah! Jake: I am, Ryder: I am, Jake e Ryder: I am superman And I can do anything. Oh! Oh! Galleria di foto 003~508.jpg 002~547.jpg 001~602.jpg 407GLEE_Dynamic_Duets_Scene12_0362.jpg 558874 426097200776641 762586726 n.jpg 69432 426097247443303 667087861 n.jpg jacob_superman.PNG superman_scrivania.PNG Video Navigazione en:Supermanpl:Supermanfr:Supermanes:Supermande:Superman Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four